With the development of electronic products in the direction of miniaturization, multi-functionalization, high performance, and high reliability, printed circuit boards are rapidly developed in the direction of high precision, high density, high performance, microporation, thinning tendency, and multiple stratification. The application scope thereof, which has become wider, is quickly going from industrial large-scale computers, communication instruments, electronic measurements, national defenses, aviation, and aerospace to civilian electronics and related products. The matrix material largely determines the performance of printed circuit boards, such that there is an urgent need to develop a new generation of matrix materials. The new generation of matrix material should have high heat resistance, low thermal expansion coefficients, and excellent chemical stability and mechanical performances.
In order to decrease the thermal expansion coefficient of laminates, the general method is to use the resins having a low thermal expansion coefficient or to increase the content of the inorganic filler. However, the resins having a low thermal expansion coefficient have a relatively special structure and a higher cost. To increase the content of the inorganic filler not only effectively decreases the thermal expansion coefficient of the complexes, but it also greatly reduces the cost. Highly-filled resins will obviously decrease drilling processability and interstratified adhesive force of the laminates. Massive fillers, such as talc etc., are added as a lubricant to improve processability, but it is ineffective. Moreover, the addition of massive fillers further deteriorates the adhesive force between the layers. In order to increase the drilling processability, metal molybdenum compounds are added. For example, CN102656234A discloses adding metal molybdenum compounds such as zinc molybdate to improve processability, and recommends using molybdenum compound particles supported on talc, etc., which results in notably reduced interstratified adhesive force of laminates. Furthermore, such molybdenum compounds have a worse dispersibility in resins, so they require a specific dispersion apparatus to disperse. Such molybdenum compounds also have a higher density and are easy to precipitate, so that satisfactory results cannot be reached.